sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
XPwahaha
YouTube Username: xPwahaha ( or xpuahaha or ShellysDesk ) *'Alias': Michelle/Shelly *'Email': xpwahaha.youtube@gmail.com *'FaceBook': http://www.facebook.com/DEUXanimations Animating Career Michelle began animating in September 2007 when she wrote and created her first series - The Khaini Series. She was inspired by an underground Maplestory series by CeraRain called Pirates of the Bellocan. Using an obscure program called ProShow Gold, Michelle finished two seasons of Khaini ''before moving on to other projects. In 2008, Michelle began to use the program Sony Vegas Pro 8.0 to create animations on YouTube. Notable projects include the discontinued ''Utopia ''series, several MMV's including "Puzzle ," "I Did it For Love " (which won 2nd place in Nexon's BoA contest), and "All You Wanted," as well as other videos like "Epic Adventure Story " (comedy short), "Eyes of a Scania Buccaneer " (gameplay video), and her series of Sony Vegas tutorial videos . Michelle has written several series scripts that include ''Pandora's Box (an action/adventure tale of the seven deadly sins) and Trinity ''(a two season action/adventure story about pirates). Michelle also does a bit of voice acting here and there such as in CeraRain's Love and War as Cecily, narrations like in MapleTheory's discontinued series Broken Souls , and random fandubs like Colette from Tales of Symphonia. In 2011, she decided to dedicate her animation career to an action/adventure series - ''Sovereign. The first episode aired on March 6th of 2011 and is currently ongoing. This series has been her most successful project on YouTube so far. At the third episode, Michelle joined the NGA (New Gen Anime) animation group. Since then, she has added more contributers to the Sovereign Team, including MapleTheory , her co-animator, graphic designer, and cinematics specialist, as well as a Cover Artist and a Sprite Team. She hopes to continue to improve and make Sovereign as successful as possible! In 2012, Michelle partnered with Drew Nguyen (MapleTheory) to create DEUX Animations, a production studio. (The two were joined later by Anniesawr ) Together, they began to plan a long term project, CODE. CODE is a science-fiction, action/fighting Maplestory animation YouTube series put together by a group of talented animators, artists, spriters, and others. The Wikia for CODE can be found here. Unlike Sovereign, CODE is a team project and it will also be voice acted. The leading scriptwriter for the series is Michelle's college roommate, who is a notable Internet fiction author. Livestreaming Many times when Michelle animates, she using Livestream software to broadcast her desktop, and communicates to fans/viewers via a chatbox. The Livestreams are typically unannounced and last anywhere from 1 to 8 hours. The links to Livestreams can be found on Michelle's YouTube channel. http://www.livestream.com/xpwahaha http://www.livestream.com/CODEseries Business Inquiries Animation and YouTube is strictly a hobby and non-profit. However, if you would like to help out or join any of the animation teams, or other reasons etc, you can either email me at xPwahaha.youtube@gmail.com or send me a YouTube PM! All other games and usernames of people posing as me are not me unless stated otherwise here.